


Not Afraid

by LittleRoma



Series: Felicity's been cluing about [6]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Felicity is really not a morning person, felicity has that feeling, room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: I don't own the 2010 song by Eminem 'Not Afraid' In which Felicity has that uncomfortable feeling and confesses to her new room mate





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story I all out of order and below is the proper listing of the story  
> 1\. I can see clearly now the rain is gone [part five]  
> 2\. Not afraid [part six]  
> 3\. All you need is love [part one]  
> 4\. Who are you? [part two]  
> 5\. And I don’t want to be so damn protected [part three]  
> 6\. Killing in the name of [part four]

Felicity woke up with a start, feeling like something was crawling under her skin, something was desperately itching at her skin, clawing to get out.  Rolling out of her bed, Felicity once again ran a hand through her already messed up hair.  Grumbling at her tangled-up hair, Felicity stumbled into the small bathroom connected to the bathroom.  Performing her morning ablutions on auto-pilot was something that she had perfected ever since she had been just a little girl.  She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was by no means a morning person.  Felicity had perfected her skills even further when she had been a nursing student.

 

_Toilet_

_Shower_

_Shampoo_

_Conditioner_

 

Oh, yes now she was beginning to feel only slightly more awake and was now ready to face the day.  Stepping out of the shower, blinking back some of the sleep from her foggy brain. 

 

Making her way into the small kitchen, Felicity nodded at her new roommate, Tommy Merlyn trying once again not to roll her eyes when the guy looked too damn cheerful first thing in the morning.  Why did some people have to be cheerful in the morning?  What good did mornings ever do anyone?

 

Still trapped in a bit of brain fog, Felicity grunted at her new roommate, glad that it hadn’t taken the man long to learn to not talk to Felicity until she had eaten in the morning.  Stumbling to the cereal cabinet, Felicity grabbed the box of Alpen from the counter, and in the same movement grabbed out a cereal bowl.  Jabbing her fingers at the small console in front of her, Felicity sat back and reached into the fridge for the carton of orange juice.  Balancing on her tip-toes to reach for a clean glass, Felicity poured a large glass of orange juice.

 

Taking a seat at the counter Felicity dug into her muesli, taking a large gulp of her orange juice, closing her eyes trying to work out what could have happened to make her feel like she had missed the bottom step on her way downstairs.  Finally hearing the beep of her coffeemaker, Felicity stood up and grabbed the mug out taking a large sip, closing her eyes as she sighed feeling as if everything made sense.  Leaning against the counter, as she continued to sip at the heavenly aroma invading her nostrils, feeling the hot, life-giving liquid sliding down her throat, making everything seem worthwhile in her bleary-eyed world view. 

 

Depositing her mug in the sink behind her, Felicity straightened up and made her way back into her bedroom, before she disappeared into the bathroom.  Soon after the sound of running water could be heard as Felicity brushed her teeth, once again sighing in relief when she could almost feel her breath turn minty.  The sounds of gargling mouthwash soon replaced the mixed sounds of water and spitting. 

 

Eugh, there was something strangely satisfying about seeing her break and coffee in some of her spittle.

 

Still; at least she knew now that the plaque in her mouth was reduced, her gums were being maintained, she was receiving cavity protection, her teeth were kept white, the germs in her mouth were being fought, and her breath was being kept fresh.  At least that was the claims her bottle pink mouthwash made!

 

Felicity made her way back into her bedroom and changed her top, screwing up her face in a moue of distaste when she noticed the orange juice spill over her top mixing in with the toothpaste spatter.  Seriously did she not know where her mouth was?  And how to keep her food and juice in her mouth?

 

Startled when her phone began to ring, Felicity made her way over to the small charging point where her plug was plugged in, Felicity unplugged the phone, answering and pressing the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello, Felicity speaking, who’s calling may I ask?” Felicity began to worry; it wasn’t like her Dad to ring unless he had already told Felicity he would call ahead of time.

 

“No, no it’s nothing to worry about, just your Dad being your Dad, you know what he’s like” her Dad tried to fob Felicity off.

 

“Dad, I’d believe that if I didn’t know how the two manage to push each other buttons, now I’ll ask you again WHAT happened?” Felicity laid down the law because she knew that if she didn’t, her Dad could seriously waffle on.

 

“No, look did you hear about the explosion this morning at Baker Street?” John once again tried to obfuscate.

 

“Look, don’t worry but I wasn’t at home, your Papa wound me up the night before.  But did you hear that there were people being kidnapped and held hostage, being forced into bomb vests?  If your Papa couldn’t save them, I was taken, I’m fine now so please don’t worry, but I was forced into one of those awful vests and dumped in some empty swimming pool along with some criminal called James Moriarty.  I was forced into one of those godawful vests, and to wait for your Papa to show up with a USB drive.  There was a sniper with his gun trained on me.  I didn’t want you to worry, so I had to ring you before you found out some other way.” John tried to explain.

 

“YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO WORRY, DAD WHAT THE HELL OF COURSE I’M GOING TO WORRY, is the guy still alive?” Felicity shrieked on the phone collapsing backwards onto the bed behind her, her knees being too weak to hold her up anymore.  She couldn’t understand this; her mind ran through all the different scenarios running through her head.

 

“No, he uh got away from us, he’s still out there alive somewhere, but we don’t think he knows about you but be careful alright?” John tried to calm his daughter.

 

“Alright, well I haven’t noticed anyone taking any more interest in me than usual, but I’ll keep an eye out, just please promise me that you’re going to be safe?” Felicity tried to get her words out before she panicked too much.

 

Felicity hung up her phone still in a bit of a daze, had someone conspired to hurt her beloved Dad?  Had someone conspired to hurt her Papa?  She still hadn’t heard from her uncle, so she wasn’t sure if it was anything for her to be worried about.  She could lie to herself and say that she resolutely wasn’t going to worry because Felicity had more self-awareness to know that she was going to panic regardless of what anyone said to her.

 

Dropping her phone from her still-trembling fingers, Felicity took a few deep breaths, as she tried to centre herself so that at the very least she didn’t look like she had seen a ghost when she came out of the small room. 

 

_In_

_Out_

_In_

_Out_

 

Screw it this wasn’t working, Felicity shook her head and climbed to her feet, Felicity had known that one day something like this was going to happen, but it didn’t make the sour taste of panic settling in her gut any easier to bear.  It didn’t make the weakness in her knees as a modicum of fear roared through her ears, any easier to bear.  The day would no doubt feel a little longer, at least until she was able to get home and shore up her digital firewalls and protections and her physical armaments that she kept around to keep her safe.

 

Felicity took a deep breath and pushed herself away from her bed; she still had things she wanted to do that day and damn it if she wasn’t going to get them done.  Steadying herself once again, Felicity glanced into the mirror hanging above the dresser in her bedroom, she knew that today at least she wasn’t going to look really pale and she didn’t think she had foundation thick enough to cover her pallor.

 

Making her way from her kitchen, she passed a shocked Tommy Merlyn who paused in what he had been doing (it was strangely inventive watching the man pour a small amount of cereal into a glass cup and pouring some milk over the top, as a side note it was strangely satisfying watching the milk trickle down through the cereal.

 

“What’s wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost Smoak?” Tommy asked the concern bleeding through his tone when he saw his deathly pale roommate.

 

“That was my Dad, apparently the stupid man was taken hostage last night in London and had a sniper rifle trained upon the man while he was wearing a bomb vest, he’s fine now but I’m still so worried about the man” Felicity whispered not even wanting to take the time to remember whether or not she had already told her new roommate about her situation at home.

 

“Whoa, wait?  He was taken hostage?  Is he alright now?  What happened to him?  Will he be okay?  Do they know who it was?” Tommy’s questions poured from his mouth like machine gun bullets, rapid and one right after another.

 

“Oh, that’s right, I haven’t told you about my parents have I?  I probably should have told you before you moved in, but I never imagined it becoming an issue so soon” Felicity chewed her bottom lip before she continued on “alright, look I’ve to get to work, but here take this” Felicity crossed the room and lifted down a collage of her along with some of her nursing friends from home, in the middle of the frame was a copy of Felicity’s degree of nursing certificate.  Behind the frame lay a silver coloured safe, making sure that her body and head was blocking the safe from Tommy’s vision she twidded round the dial until she heard the clicking noise from the safe.  Opening the door, she took out a manilla envelope (sometimes she thought that she might love the old-school spy stories and movies too much), glancing down at the envelope, she walked back over towards Tommy, holding the small non-descript envelope out towards the man.

 

“What is this?”

 

“That explains some of my home life growing up, in clinical terms, don’t worry it didn’t involve abuse or anything like that but read through this and we can talk about it when I get home from work this evening.  Look, Tommy, just read it here at home Tommy okay?  I don’t want the contents of that folder to get out.  It’s imperative that it doesn’t get out, promise me that while you’re reading this, that you won’t leave this apartment, I really can’t stress that enough.”

 

“Okay, okay I’ll read it and I won’t leave the house until you come home okay?” Tommy laughed a little unnerved by how the young woman across from him was acting.

 

“Right, right I’m going to have to go now, ring me if you have any concerns and remember if the main toilet in there doesn’t flush, don’t be afraid to just let it go for two minutes and then try to flush it down again.  You’ve got my number, just call me, okay?” Felicity started to panic, wringing her hands together, once again clambering to her feet.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry I wasn’t going to out today anyway, I wanted to have some chance to try and catch up on some things here at home.  Now go, you’re going to be late!”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur, Felicity’s coworkers knew that she wasn’t always the most talkative of people out there, but today she seemed to jump at unknown sounds.  It certainly didn’t help Felicity’s case that she had almost socked a guy in the face when he poked his head into Felicity’s shoebox of an office deep within the dungeons of Queen Consolidated.  Thankfully Felicity had recognised the lanyard hanging round his neck and the seeming lack of muscle tone, and had managed to hold herself back before she ended up something she truly regretted.

 

Still, Felicity managed to get back home from work without any further incidents, she breathed a sigh of relief when she managed to get home without inspiring any visits from the Human Resources Department at Queen Consolidated.  Ducking her head down, Felicity ran her hands through her hair, sighing when she thought of the conversation she was about to have with Tommy.

 

Making her way into the darkened house, Felicity toed of her shoes, breathing a sigh of relief when she managed to get out of her high heels for work.  The damn things might look nice and pretty but they were murder on her feet.  Ugh but sometimes that was one thing she missed from her days working at St Barts Hospital in London, the scrubs might look terrible but at least she could walk around all day in comfortable low heeled shoes.

 

Making her way into the small study, Felicity took the chance to power up the small desktop computer, deciding she should check where her roommate was hiding, Felicity wandered back into the kitchen, where she took out a bottle of water from the fridge and knocked on Tommy’s bedroom door.

 

“Hey, I’m home from work, would you like to talk now?” she called out to the man behind the door.

 

“Yeah, are you sure this is real?  It isn’t all some practical joke you’re playing on me, because uncool Smoak uncool!  Is your Papa really a consulting detective?”

 

“Yeah, he’s the only one, I honestly don’t think the world coul take another Consulting Detective to be honest with you.  Do you mind if we hold this conversation in the study?”

 

“Uh, no, no lead the way.  Is this why you live in such an amazing home?  Because I’m assuming that you shouldn’t be able to afford this if you were just starting in your first job.  At least that’s what I assume, I wouldn’t know or anything.” Tommy began rambling before turning pink and ducking his head, trying to cover his face.

 

“Right, well, did you read the file?” Felicity cut through Tommy’s rambling as the pair made their way into the small office.

 

“Yes, I read it, but I don’t completely understand all of it, are you going to explain it?”

 

“Yes, I’ll try and guide you to the salient points.  Did you do any research on Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?”

 

“I did a little, rather odd blog there on the weirdest minutae?  That was a rhetorical question there by the way.  But I did see John Watson’s blog and it seems good, bit hard to understand at some points, but good.”

 

“Yeah, Dad goes in completely in for British collcoquialisms at times, it just tends to slip out, they’re my parents and while I’ve managed to keep myself away from their investigations, there are some nutjobs out there but last night the worst one of the lot seemed to target them personally.  I told you earlier that someone took my Dad hostage, forced into a bomb vest and had a sniper trained on him and then on Papa didn’t I?  Well, Dad is a really good Consulting Detective and he should be, he’s the world’s only Consulting Detective.  Though he does sometimes make enemies and get himself and Dad into difficult situations, some of them because the man can’t seem to interact with people and not completely rub them up the wrong way.  Last night they seem to have come up against another enemy, and it seems like that guy is mad, bad and dangerous, but I don’t know if he knows about me yet, I really don’t want to think about what could happen if he knows about me.”

 

“Alright, that I understand but why was there a sheet about you and some form of diplomatic immunity.  Do you have diplomatic immunity?” Tommy’s eyebrow rose as he asked more and more difficult questions.

 

“Damn it, did that sheet get in there?  No I don’t have diplomatic immunity persay, but rather, my uncle, is the British Government and while it’s hard to tell with the guy, he might be rather fond of me, he can be rather stoic at times.  Because he’s essentially the British Government and with my Dad and Papa being who they are I was trained fairly early on in how to evade kidnappers and defend myself, some I’m sure you’ve done?” Felicity tried to explain while she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Yeah, Ollie and I did something like that because our parents wanted us to know what to do if anyone saw us as a way to a quick payday, but why did you have to do that?”

 

“Yeah, well, like I said my Papa works as a Consulting Dectective and Dad was in the British Army years ago and usually helps him out when he isn’t working at St Barts.  So people who have gotten caught thanks to Papa’s efforts have tried to take their frustrations out on me.  When your Uncle is the British Government I’ve had people try to take out their frustrations as well, and because my Uncle is more behind the scenes, the power behind the throne, they aren’t exactly the run of the mill guys.  So I know how to defend myself, you probably wouldn’t know it to look at this home, but it can easily be defended like Fort Knox.”

 

“Ah, is that why you have so many extra security measures in this house?”

 

“Good eye, you were able to see them?  Yeah, I mean I’m not going to say that nobody could get in this house if I don’t want them to get in because I really don’t to make an outlandish claim like that and lull you into a false of security and then be wrong.  But it would be difficult to get into this house if I don’t want you in here.”

 

“Okay, does Queen Consolidated know?  Does anyone know?”

 

“No, and I don’t want anyone to find out, you got that?”

 

Tommy held up his hands in a peaceable gesture, before nodding and getting up “alright, so what’s in your plans for tonight?”

 

“Tonight?  I want to do some more research, are you planning on going out this evening or can I set security up?”

 

“No, there might be something on the TV I want to watch, just set up the security”

 

“Whoa, Merlyn, I thought you were supposed to be a bit of a party boy, what happened?”

 

“I still like to go out and party from time to time, but sometimes, I don’t know, I just don’t feel it and I want to prove that I don’t always need to go and party.” Tommy tried to deflect.

 

“Tommy, you know if Laurel still doesn’t see you as having grown up, you can’t change yourself to make yourself look appealing to a girl, nobody is worth that, you know that right?”

 

“Back at you Smoaky, I’ll see you later, have fun researching!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that you can always chat to me on Tumblr I'm LittleRoma, just come over and prompt me or even just to look at what I've been posting. Hope you like the story and don't forget to review if you liked it


End file.
